fanon_pokemonfandomcom-20200213-history
Legend Lucario
This is my story about the Alpha of all Lucario, Legend Lucario this is what he looks like How he became Legend Lucario Here is the Legend of the Lucario Alpha It had been a hot, dry day in the middle of summer. Lucario had been avoiding trainers all day, he had no wish to become someone fighting toy, he loved the freedom of not being forced to enter a pokeball. He didnt mind humans but he wasnt a particular fan of them either, he had been traveling on his own, he was despised by the other Lucario's for his attacks being weak. He was generally made fun of and disliked, that was why he always travelled by himself, he didnt need anyone elsem he was his own. It had been a long tiring day of walking, he felt that the farther he went the better things would become, but they never did. He had came across a small town it was one that it was said was watched over by Arceus. Wild Pokemon were not allowed to be captured in that town as decreed by the gods. Lucario normally would have walked past it, but when he looked closer there was a huge fire, blasing in part of the town. Lucario didnt know what came over him, maybe it was some heroic feeling bubbling up inside him or maybe it was just instict to helpl out that drove him. Lucario ran like never before to reach the burning inferno, as he came closer he saw that all types of Pokemon and humans were running for their lives, he could her the screams and screeches of terror, when he arrived there was no one there, everyone had fled. He was about to turn back when he heard a small cry for help and louder howl, when he peered into the fire he could see a small human child and a Poochyena, the Poochyena was desparetly trying to keep the flames away from the crying child, but to no avail, the fire was surrounding them and closing in on them. Lucario's eyes narrowed, the choice he made would forever change his life.... Lucario ran thorugh the fire, the flames burning him forever blackening him, he snarled in pain but continued on. once he reached the human child and Poochyena he picked them up and ran back through the flames, but he was sure to hold them above the blistering flames. Once he got them out, the child and Poochyena ran for their lives, away from the fire. Lucario weakly smiled and collapsed to the ground, he would have done it again and again if it meant saving their lives, they were young and they had full lives ahead of them. they had a chance much greater than he did at making it out in the world. Lucario didnt know it but Arceus had been watching, he had been moved by this Lucarios bravery and self sacrifice to save strangers not even of his own kind, Arceus then lowered his head and spoke softly into Lucario's ear, " you have saved two of my chosen people, you risked your life to save them. i cannot rid you of your burns but for your deed i shall make you Alpha of all Lucario and grant you the tongue to converse wiht humans" Arceuss then raised his head and looked upon Lucario, Lucario was raised into the air, he was quickly surronded wiht golden light as the color of his fur changed and a new power rose in him. When Lucario's transformation had ended, he was more powerful then any Lucario or even mega Lucario that had ever lived. Lucario stood on his feet and looked at himself, he was different but a good different. Arceuss looked upon him and said before he vanished " your name shall now be Legend Lucario ". Ever since that day Legend Lucario was respected and obeyed by all Lucario , he was now no longer alone, that one act had changed his life forever. He was never found by humans unless he wanted to be found, he never attached himself to humans, he was too powerful to be contained by their Pokeballs anyway. Only one human he liked and respected, that Human was named Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. Category:Pokemon